


Forbidden

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [14]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is just one thing Arthur can't have. And he sometimes hates that. But there is one solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Sometimes Arthur really hated it. There were just too many brilliant things in this world that were forbidden to him. Strawberry jelly, strawberry mousse, strawberry Calippos, strawberry jam, strawberry smoothies, strawberry cheesecake, strawberries.

So the day Skip had come home and kissed him hello, and Arthur had tasted strawberries on his lips, they both panicked. Skip frantically started searching for the epipen, while Arthur stood perplexed as to why he didn't feel the strawberry tingle in his lips, but only the amazing tingle he got from Skip's kisses.

When Skip had finally noticed that Arthur was fine and had calmed down from the shock, he had sat down and read the list of contents of his new lip balm. 

_Artificial_ strawberry flavour! ARTIFICIAL! 

Arthur threw himself around Skip's neck and snogged him. He could finally get the best of both worlds. A strawberry-flavoured Skip! And he was _not_ forbidden!

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the fandot creativity night.  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.


End file.
